Three Tricksters May Day Fun
by kayak666
Summary: Slash story. If homophopic do not read. Cass whisks Dean and Sam to a truck stop where people from different realities can meet up for celebrating a pagan holiday of love. They meet up with Jared, Jensen, Misha, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Meg, Gabriel and Crowley. Here are some of the slashes: Jared/Sam, Dean/Gabriel, Jensen/Crowley, Ellen/Sam/Jared. Sex is only implied.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's sunset on April 30th. In a tree line by a field someone hides in the shadows close by is a spider, a coyote and a raven. Suddenly there is a flash of light over the field. Three women and six men appear in the field. The group leaves the field walking by the spider, coyote and raven. They head to the close by truck stop. No one is in the shadows.

A few minutes later in the Impala, Dean is driving and Sam is resting in the passenger seat when Sam's phone rings.

Sam answers it, "Hello."

"What did you idjits do?" Bobby yells through the phone.

"Who is this?" Sam asks.

"Bobby," Bobby yells.

"You're in heaven." Sam says confused. "Aren't you?"

"Not anymore, boy. Get your butts to the Four Winds Truck Stop." Bobby orders.

Bobby hangs up with a loud click. Sam puts his phone away.

"Where's the Four Winds Truck Stop?" Sam asks.

"I don't know." Dean answers.

Cass appears in the back seat.

"I know." Cass replies.

Cass puts his hands on the roof of the Impala then there's a flash of light. Suddenly they are a hundred feet from the Four Winds Truck Stop. The Impala pulls into the truck stop parking lot and parks in front of the bar part of it. Sam, Dean and Cass exit the Impala and head towards the bar. A raven is watching from the shadows.

"Cass, I hate when you do that," Dean complains.

"Dean, it was the only way to get here," Cass informs as he runs ahead.

"Can we…What do you mean it's the only way to get here?" Sam asks.

Cass is already inside the Spider Bar and Lounge.

"He didn't hear my question. Did he?" Sam asks.

Dean shakes his head then states, "That's not a good sign for tonight."

The two follow Cass into the bar. They spot Bobby right away and walk over to his table. Also at that table are Jo and Ellen Harvelle. They see that Cass is at the bar with a woman that looks like Meg.

"What did you two do?" Ellen asks.

"We didn't do this," Dean replies.

"No deals with crossroad's demon?" Bobby asks.

"Bobby, we didn't." Sam replies.

"Then sit boys," Ellen insists.

Sam and Dean sit next to them. Jo is working on a laptop. A server hands Sam and Dean drinks. The boys start drinking. They start to feeling that being bisexual would be alright and start lusting over both men and women.

"Mom, they didn't do it." Jo informs.

Sam turns his attentions to Jo. Dean is still checking out the male and female servers.

"What did you find?" Sam asks.

Jo turns the laptop so Sam can see it.

"It's the night before Beltane," Jo says.

"Beltane is the pagan holiday of love and sex," Sam continues.

Dean turns his attention back to his table after hearing the word 'sex'.

"It's also when the veil between alternate realities is the thinnest." Jo says and nods to a booth.

Dean and Sam look at the booth and see themselves.

"They are Jared, Jenson and Misha," Ellen states.

"Are they actors?" Dean asks.

"They're FBI agents. They do what you do but they get paid by the government for it." Bobby states.

Sam starts scanning the web page.

"Damn. We should be in that reality," Dean replies.

"No kidding." Sam says and looks around, "Shit."

Sam had spotted Crowley and Gabriel at a booth.

"What?" Dean asks.

Sam nods to them, "There."

"What are they doing here?" Dean asks.

"It says that demons and angels can party together on the night before Beltane with the help of tricksters." Sam answers.

"What kind of party?" Dean asks.

"Let's go find out," Sam says.

Sam and Dean get up, carrying their drinks and drinks as they walk towards Gabriel's and Crowley's table. Misha walks pass them as he heads towards Jo. Ellen and Bobby are closer together, whispering and giggling. Sam and Dean stop in front of Gabriel and Crowley.

"What's going on?" Dean asks Gabriel and Crowley.

"I don't know. I had nothing to do with this." Gabriel states.

Dean and Sam look at Crowley as Jenson and Jared are walking by.

"I had a little bit to do with this, boys." Crowley admits. "You're not going to hurt me."

Crowley grabs Jensen.

"It's, party time, boys." Crowley says as he and Jensen disappears. Sam, Dean and Jared look where Gabriel was.

"Gabriel is gone." Dean says.

"He had to be lying," Sam replies.

"Of course he was." Dean responds.

Jared looks at Sam and asks, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Sam answers with a smile.

"I'll go see if Cass knows anything." Dean informs.

Sam and Jared sit down.

"Are you worried about Jensen?" Sam asks.

"No. He'll be alright. He's a douche anyway." Jared answers.

Jared and Sam move closer together. They start touching each other sensually. Dean sees Cass at the bar with Meg. He heads to them. Ellen walks up to Dean.

"Here is your room key." Ellen says as she hands him a room key.

Ellen slaps Dean's ass as she heads for the door. Dean, in shock, watches as Misha, Jo, Bobby and Ellen leave. He walks up to Cass and Meg.

"Cass, I need to talk to you." Dean demands.

"Dean, I'm with Meg right now." Cass replies.

Meg gently touches Cass.

"It's alright my unicorn. I'll be waiting in my room." Meg says then leaves.

"Okay." Cass answers. "Dean, what do you want?"

"Not here, in my room." Dean replies.

Cass and Dean leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A raven watches from a sign as Dean and Cass go into a room. Jared and Sam exit the bar then climb in the back seat of the Impala. A coyote climbs on the Impala and watches as the two men make out.

A few minutes later in a motel room Dean is blocking Cass's way to the door. A spider is watching on a window sill.

"Dean, I must go. Meg is waiting." Cass explains.

"Let her. I need you." Dean responds.

Dean grabs Cass to stop him from leaving.

"I need you too, Dean, but Meg is soft and…" Cass begins.

Cass removes Dean's arm off of him.

"A demon, you'd rather be with a demon than with me." Dean says.

"Well Dean, yes. Her face is smooth." Cass replies.

Cass caresses Dean's face.

"I'll shave," Dean responds.

Cass thinks about it.

"Dean, she did say she'll share me with you." Cass explains.

"Share you?" Dean asks.

Cass pats Dean's back and walks away.

"Yes, Dean. You think about it. Meg is waiting for the pizza man." Cass answers.

Cass disappears. Sam enters the room with Jared, who has a bleeding finger.

"Hey, can I have the room?" Sam asks.

"Why?" Dean asks.

"I found someone perfect for me." Sam replies.

"Is he a demon?" Dean asks.

"I don't know. I'll find out." Sam answers and sucks Jared's bleeding finger.

"Nope, he's just human." Sam says.

"You could a fallen off the wagon for yourself." Dean responds.

"I didn't. Now leave." Sam orders. "So I can spend quality time with myself."

Sam pushes Dean out of the room.

Outside the motel Dean is still in shock when the room door closes and locks.

"Now, what do I do?" Dean asks no one.

Gabriel appears.

"Me," Gabriel answers.

"Gabriel?" Dean asks.

"We could have fun," Gabriel replies.

Dean thinks it over.

"Okay. It won't be the first time I've been screwed by an angel.

"Where should we?" Gabriel asks as he looks at the Impala.

"Not in my baby!" Dean exclaims.

"I have a place." Gabriel answers.

Gabriel pulls Dean to him, locks lips and they disappear.

In the Winchester's motel room Sam sits on the edge of is bed. Jared is by the door of the connecting room.

"What are we really going to do?" Sam asks.

"You are going to do whatever I want you to do." Jared replies with an evil laugh.

Sam looks at Jared. Jared's eyes turn black.

"Your blood doesn't taste like demon blood." Sam responds with fear.

"It's because I'm from a different reality. My blood won't taste like the demon blood you are used to." Jared replies with another evil laugh.

Sam tries to use his psychic powers on Jared. Jared continues to laugh evilly.

"My blood doesn't give you powers. I have power over you." He informs continuing to laugh evilly.

Sam looks a little scared. Jared opens the door to the connecting room. Bobby, dressed in an old west out-law outfit, enters. Ellen follows. She is wearing a skanky sheriff's outfit. Bobby stops and stands next to Jared. Ellen continues to Sam's bed and lays down on it. Bobby's and Ellen's eyes turn black.

"Sam, go to her." Jared orders.

"No! She's like a mom to me." Sam refuses.

"Sammy, come to mommy." Ellen encourages.

Ellen cuts her arm. Sam tries to resists but he can't. He goes to her and starts drinking her blood. Jared turns to Bobby.

"Who's your daddy?" Bobby asks.

Bobby cuts his arm and Jared starts drinking. Through the open door Misha and Jo are seen making out.

At Gabriel's bachelor pad Dean and Gabriel appear. Gabriel lets Dean go. There is a large round bed in the middle of the room with four scantily dressed women on it.

"I love this place." Dean says.

Dean lies down on the bed and closes his eyes.

"I wouldn't do that if I were," Gabriel warns.

Dean sees a flash of Crowley wearing leather and holding a whip in his mind. He opens his eyes quickly.

"What was that?" Dean asks.

"Oh, anything that happens to your counterpart from dusk to dawn you'll remember it as your own memory." Gabriel replies.

"Why would you…" Dean starts to ask.

"This wasn't my idea. I just came along for some fun. Shall we get at it?" Gabriel asks.

"Okay. Which two are mine?" Dean asks.

"None are for you. They're here to watch us." Gabriel informs, "At least for the first round."

Gabriel leans over Dean and gives him a kiss. Dean pulls Gabriel close. They start dressing each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's sunrise and the Impala is parked on the side of a country road. Sam and Dean wake up confused in the front seat. Cass is smiling in the back seat.

"Cass, what happened and why are you smiling?" Dean asks.

"Pagans have the best holidays." Cass answers.

Sam is drinking something out of his flask.

"Cass, what did you do?" Dean asks.

"It's who, Jo and Meg." Cass answers, smiling.

"What?" Dean asks staring angrily at Cass.

"Oh, you mean the deal. It was a straight trade you and Sam for Meg and Jo. They weren't allowed to hurt you physically." Cass answers.

Dean looks at Sam.

"What are you drinking?" Dean asks.

"Oh, alternate reality demon blood. It's giving me a wicked high and no abilities. You want some." Sam replies.

Dean shakes his head.

"Cass, put Sam to sleep." Dean orders.

Cass touches Sam's head. Sam falls asleep. Cass lay back on the back seat and shuts his eyes.

"I'll have to try that with Meg next year." Cass says.

"No! We're not doing this next year." Dean replies.

Cass smiles and laughs at what Dean said. Dean starts up the Impala and drives away. He looks at Sam's flasks and thinks what the hell. He picks up the flask and takes a drink.

"That's not bad," Dean says to himself. "It's like taking hit from a joint."

Dean closes the flask up and puts someone safe for later. Dean smiles as he remembers how much enjoyed himself with Gabriel, the women and Crowley.

Sam is dreaming of the soft touch of Ellen and the roughness of Jared during a threesome. Sam smiles while sleeping.

In the field next to the Four Winds Truck Stop a spider, a coyote and a raven are standing together in the tree line. The three turn into men.

"That was unique night." Spider says.

"It definitely was," Coyote replies.

"It'll happen next year, also." Raven says.

"How long is the contract for?" Coyote asks.

"It's the normal five year contract," Spider replies.

"I'll bring popcorn next year," Raven says.

The three men start laughing.


End file.
